I'm Awake and Alive (I feel you breathe into me)
by hayj
Summary: Riddick and Carolyn with characters from the movie "Doom". A different take on the origins of the Furyan race, its founding members and their newest convert.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Awake and Alive (I feel you breathe into me)**

***usual disclaimer, I own nothing from either worlds***

_For my Isabelle housewife anon: I'm so sorry that I did not tell the story in a way to make you understand what I wanted for her character. Sign in and we'll talk_

_As for my prompt request from Cal J: are you wanting Argh, Matey! High sea Pirates? or Space pirates?_

_I was about to give up writing for this fandom when I watched Doom, yet again, and remembered how much fun I had merging these worlds once before. _

From his position on the low valley ridge, John Grimm stood watching the dizzying display of aerodynamics being performed in the sky above him, as the small ship approached the planet at a high rate of speed.

He was a day away from base camp and the smoke coming from the downed craft was a few miles in the opposite direction. Without a second thought he shouldered his supplies and started jogging in the wrong direction, his radio crackling to life a short time later. "Reaper?"

"I'm on it."

* * *

Carolyn Fry cried out as agonizing pain assaulted her senses and she struggled to breathe. Head falling to the side, she took in the long gash splitting open her ship. She couldn't feel her body from the waist down, and assumed the worst from the blood pooling on the floor. Unable to reach any of the controls, her head fell back against the head rest, her eyes slipping shut.

* * *

John approached the ship cautiously, circling around to the side split open like a sardine can. Ducking his head inside of the ship he saw no movement, and the only sound was the death rattle of a dying occupant.

Reaching out, wrapping his hand along her neck, he felt for her pulse which was slow and thready. Eyeing the dying woman for a moment, John flipped opened his bag, grabbing a small pouch. Pulling out a length of rubber, he quickly tied it around her arm before preparing the loaded needle which he pulled out next. Ripping open her sleeve to reach the vein in the crook of her elbow, he slid the needle into her arm, watching as the serum flowed through her blood deprived veins. Her eyes fluttered open as he tugged the plastic from her arm, grasping her cold hand with his warm one.

Reaching up, John stroked a thumb across the track a dried tear had left on her cheek. "You're gonna be fine." He assured her. Even after all this time the blondes still got to him. A crying blonde and he was toast.

"Liar," she whispered with a sad smile.

John leaned in closer placing a kiss on her forehead, pulling away in time to watch as her lungs struggled to take in air. He stayed with her until he was no longer able to detect a heartbeat. Popping his radio off his hip, he stepped outside.

"Reaper to Base, over."

"This is Base, Reaper. Go ahead."

"Pack it up and get over here. We need to disappear A.S.A.P."

Riddick stepped outside raising his arm, moving his hand in a twirling motion watching as their men hit the ground running.

* * *

Approaching the crash site, Riddick stared out the view screen, shaking his head as he began to bark out orders to clear the deck and for Zeke to break out his supplies.

There was little talk between the medic and John as they worked to get the woman sedated and prepped for the flight home. John was inserting an IV into her arm when the ship was rocked by turbulence. Leaving Zeke to it, he moved to the front of the ship taking his seat beside Riddick.

"Self-destruct or mechanical?" Riddick asked as he made the calculations to throw them into hyper-space.

"From the looks of it, the self-destruct sequence was automatically triggered due to the crash." John replied as he strapped himself in for the flight home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who's stray is this?" Samantha Grimm asked from where she stood on the hospital steps.

Riddick clutched at his chest with a grin. "Me? Save someone? I must really be off my game." He said coming to stand beside her. Sam playfully pushed him away as she waited for her husband to appear. She didn't have to wait long, as he and Zeke came bearing a stretcher between them placing it on a nearby gurney.

Sam arched an eyebrow as she quickly looked her patient over. "Another blonde?"

"You know I can't resist a blond in distress."

"Mmmhmmm," Sam hummed as she began to issue orders to a few orderlies nearby.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Where there's one unexpected guest, more are sure to follow."

"Well, I better get your "guest" settled. I'll see you later."

* * *

Sam hadn't seen anyone as grievously injured as the woman in her care for some time and decided to stay with her until she had regained consciousness, assuring herself that her crushed pelvis and legs did in fact properly heal, so was in the room when she woke in a flurry of bedding and limbs and toppled IV's before pressing herself in to a corner, one palm flat against the wall, the other clasping at her head, breathing heavily.

Approaching her like one would a wild animal, Sam crouched down in front her. "Shhh, it's ok, you're safe here. I promise. My name is Samantha, what's yours?" she asked softly, watching as the other woman's eyes flickered back and forth, searching for the answer to her question.

"Carolyn," the woman finally replied meeting Sam's eyes.

"Carolyn. What a beautiful name. Can you tell me the last thing you remember, Carolyn?" Sometimes the C24 caused short-term memory loss depending on the dosage, and John had given this woman a wallop.

"I crashed. There was a man. He held my hand." Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked up at the taller woman who was now running a hand up and down her arm. "I remember dying. Am I dead?"

"No! Not dead, never dead!" Sam tried to reassure her. "You are very much alive," she soothed, running her hands over Carolyn's hair, much as she had done with her own children when they were young.

* * *

Sam blew out a breath as she closed her bedroom door behind her, giving her husband a tired smile where he sat in bed looking over maps.

"How is she?"

"Asleep."

"Was she able to tell you anything?

"She's a pilot for Alliance Earth and was testing a new ship. When she got near the planet you were surveying, her instruments went nuts and she lost control. The last thing she remembers is you. Combine that with dying and she's had a pretty stressful twenty-four hours."

"Any family?" He asked as she climbed into bed beside him and he tossed the maps on the floor beside the bed, before pulling her into his arms.

"Only child, parents are dead, just an elderly Aunt or two."

"Good. You know how hard it is when there's family."

"Yes, and you'd think that after all these years you'd remember that."

Reaching over he turned off the lamp. "So, do you wanna tell me what's got your dander up?"

"Riddick."

John groaned, his head falling back against the headboard.

"I'm serious, John," Sam sputtered as she took in his reaction. "You didn't hear him earlier. It's become one big game to him and out of everyone, the three of us need to take it the most seriously."

John rubbed her shoulder with the palm of his hand. "What do you want from me, Sam?"

"I want you to make him personally responsible for Carolyn."

John raised an eyebrow, "Sam, you said yourself he thinks it's a game. Do you really want that?"

She leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Yes." Since he hadn't immediately said no she knew she had won.

John watched his wife's eyes sparkle the way they hadn't in years. "Trust me, John."

"How long are you going to keep her?"

"Overnight. Plenty of fluids and I want to make sure those bones are sturdy."

"Have you ever known it to happen differently?"

"It's her first time. We all deserve better our first time."

He picked his wristband up off the nightstand. "You owe me big time."

Sam smiled wickedly as her hand snaked under the covers.

* * *

Riddick cursed the entire way from his home to the hospital room, where their newest convert lay. John had given him some bullshit excuse about the council complaining that he hadn't done his share of mentoring lately. If it weren't for he and John there wouldn't be a council to begin with.

Grabbing a chair, Riddick pulled it up next to the woman's bed, propping booted feet up next to hers on the bed. "You are a lot of work, Lady," he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, getting comfortable.

* * *

Opening his eyes he found a pair of blue ones looking back at him.

"I don't know you."

"Nope"

"You're not the man who saved me."

"I can assure you, had I been there, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He watched as her brow crinkled in a delightfully, cute way.

A noise in the hall interrupted whatever she was about to say, as Riddick quickly stood putting himself between her and door, spinning the chair around to use as a possible weapon, just before John and Sam appeared in the door way whispering furiously at each other.

"Are we interrupting?" Riddick asked with a smirk that quickly turned to a scowl, as Carolyn huffed behind him, "Could you at least get your big ass out-of-the-way so I can see?"

John's head whipped towards them, as Sam tried to stifle the smile on her face.

Walking up to the bed, John stared down at the petite woman as she searched his face.

Unlike tall, bald and grumpy, this man, she remembered. "Should I kiss you or slap you?" she asked causing John to snort with laughter.

"I like her." He said over his shoulder to the others. "How about a hand shake for now and we'll leave the kissing and slapping till later?"

Carolyn couldn't help but smile back.

He stuck out his hand, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. John Grimm."

"Carolyn Fry." She responded taking his hand in hers.

John gave it a squeeze before releasing it, holding out his arm to Sam. "You've already met my wife, Sam. And this is my partner in crime, Richard Riddick."

Neither Carolyn nor Riddick responded causing raised eyebrows and speculative looks between the other two.

* * *

Shooing the men out, Sam set about taking blood samples and examining her patient.

"What are you?" Carolyn asked finally breaking the silence.

"People refer to us as 'Furyans'. Human, but just a little bit more."

Carolyn gasped in surprise.

"I take it you've heard of us?"

"Just stories. Legends, really, that no one believes."

"Good." Samantha answered a bit more curtly than she planned. "That's how we want it to stay."

Carolyn tilted her head studying the woman in front of her. "How old are you?"

"500 hundred years give or take a few dozen decades," Sam replied as she scribbled some notes on the clipboard she was holding.

"And what does this all mean to me?" Carolyn asked throwing a hand in the air.

"You're one of us now. We're your family"

* * *

Sam had left Carolyn in the attached bathroom showering while she tracked down towels and clean clothes for her.

Shutting off the water, Carolyn slicked her hair back, wringing water out of the ends as she called Sam's name. Stepping out the shower, leaving a trail of water in her wake, she opened the bathroom door. "Sam!" she called out again looking for the other woman.

"Can't say anyone's ever confused me for Sam," a gruff voice said from beside her.

Carolyn squeaked, turning her head to see Riddick and his hypnotic eyes, standing propped in the door way, raking her body from her shapely calves to the top of her gold kissed hair, dropping back down to the identical dimples she had above each hip, before a droplet of water captured his attention, as it traveled from her incredibly smooth shoulder, down to her perfectly shaped ass.

"Riddick!" Sam chastised loudly, as she chose that moment to come striding into the room her hands full of towels and clothing.

"I'm sorry that took so long!" Sam apologized to Carolyn as she shook out a towel so the girl could cover herself.

"No harm done, as far as I can see," Riddick purred from his position at the door, causing Carolyn's cheeks to flame a bright shade of pink. Sam gave him a glare as she ushered Carolyn back into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

When they emerged, Riddick was laying on the bed, using his arm as a pillow. Carolyn looked to Sam for an explanation at the man's continued presence.

"Riddick's been chosen as your Companion as you acclimate."

"Companion?" Carolyn asked eyeing Riddick up and down speculatively.

"Just like it sounds." Sam explained. "You'll live in his home and he'll take you under his wing until you're comfortable here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carolyn had reluctantly followed Riddick out to his vehicle; at least she supposed you call it that. Similar to a motorcycle on Earth it had seating for two and was fast, as she could very well attest to. She assumed from his quiet brooding that he wasn't any happier with this than she was.

* * *

She stood in quiet awe of his home, as she had most buildings they had passed, but his was particularly impressive. It had a dark, almost beastly appearance to it.

Riddick came to stand behind her. Looking at it impassively, he could see that it was an accurate reflection of him five hundred years ago. Riddick the Butcher. He had changed a lot since then. He had gone from a survivor to a leader, from a man to a legend.

"It's the second oldest home on this continent."

"It's magnificent, in a tortured kind of way."

Riddick made a noise as he turned his head this way and that, looking at the house. "It could probably use some updating."

Carolyn nodded her head, with raised eyebrows. "Ya think?"

* * *

Showing her to her room he left her there until lunch was ready, only to find her sound asleep on the bed. Taking a blanket from the chest at the foot, he covered her and closed the door behind him.

He had forgotten what a toll the C24 took on the female body. Men, it seemed, could get up and slay dragons within a few hours. Women were different. There was near, constant exhaustion, the first few weeks. Something about their physiology combined with child-bearing abilities. Sam had explained it all in technical terms way back in the beginning.

He hoped that Sam had taken the time to explain all fine details to her. It had been far too long since there had been a woman in his life.

* * *

"Carolyn. Carolyn."

The sound of her voice being called caused her eyelids to flutter as she stretched, opening her eyes to find Riddick standing next to her, a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh my gods, I fell asleep didn't I? I am so sorry." She sputtered while trying to untangle herself from the blanket that had appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her with tentacle like tenacity.

Riddick waved her off, "I thought you might like to eat some dinner and then get a look at your new home."

Using her hand she covered a yawn. "Of course, I am so sorry; I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Didn't Sam go over the side effects of C24 with you?"

Carolyn looked down and picked at a fingernail sheepishly. "She did, but the third time she used a word I didn't understand I pretty much tuned out. Genetics was not my forte in school." She shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed happy with a smile and occasional nod of the head. I was hoping maybe you could go over some of that with me."

Riddick laughed at the woman in front of him. "Come on," he tilted his head towards the door. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was spent telling her what he knew of the regeneration process which was actually quite a bit more than he thought he knew.

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

Carolyn silently agreed with a smile as she pushed away from the table and stood to follow.

She mentally sighed as he led the way to the two-seater again, but climbed on behind him without complaint. Wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head against his back, she missed the look of surprise on his face.

It was dark out now, and Carolyn couldn't see much of the country-side they were passing through, so she focused on the ride itself. Hanging on to Riddick, her fingers occasionally dug into his sides if they hit an air pocket and the bike vibrating between her legs was driving her crazy. When Riddick grabbed hold of one of her legs pulling her forward snuggly against his hips it caused her to moan as a bolt of electricity shot through her core. Sitting upright, whatever she was about to say was forgotten at the view in front of her as the bike came to stop.

"Welcome to Furya." Riddick whispered somewhere near her ear as he watched her.

"I've never seen anything like it." Carolyn breathed flashing him a smile as she climbed off the bike.

"It's called 'Moon Falls'," Riddick explained as he watched the moonlight play off her profile. As the moon rose, it gave the illusion of being directly over the waterfall and the light reflecting off the water gave the appearance of the moon being its source of water. It truly was a sight to behold.

"And they lived untouched by sorrow in the islands of the blessed along the shore of deep swirling ocean, happy heroes for whom the grain-giving earth bears honey-sweet fruit flourishing thrice a year, far from the deathless gods."**

Riddick smiled broadly, "Hesiod. You know your Greek poets, Ms. Fry."

"Only the very best boarding schools for the orphaned daughter of wealthy business people."

"Well, shit," she muttered a few moments later.

"What?"

"I just realized. All my stuff is gone. I know it wasn't hundreds of years worth of stuff, but it was still my stuff, you know? Plus a very cushioned bank account. Do you use U.D. here? I've got a lot to figure out." She sighed.

Riddick laid a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing for you to worry about. We take care of our own."

He regretted the look of sadness that washed over her face, taking the place of the joy just a few minutes ago. They had people already working on collecting her things, just as they did for every convert, but, it did no good to raise their hopes if their operatives weren't able to get everything, so it was better to surprise them, leaving them grateful for what was, then pining for what wasn't. They'd know in a few weeks.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly.

"I'm alive. That's more than most people in my profession can hope for. Thank you for bringing me here." She reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

She didn't think it possible, but she finally managed to fall asleep in the large bed after hours of tossing and turning, before waking to her own screams ringing in her ears, her chest heaving as she fought to drag air into her lungs. Her bedroom door crashed open as a bleary-eyed Riddick ran in, sword in hand, looking for any intruders, his demands to know what was wrong met with Carolyn's garbled voice as her panic attacked intensified.

Riddick climbed on the bed, reaching out to pull her near. Carolyn flinched when his hand wrapped around her wrist, but didn't protest.

"Breath, Carolyn," he instructed, "in through your nose, out through your mouth," doing an exaggerated version of it himself for her to copy. "That's it, slowly now, slowly," he all but crooned to the woman in front of him. Looking her over as she calmed, he took in her flushed cheeks, hair that resembled more of a bird's nest and the warmth of her sleep, hazed body that radiated to him through the sheets. Tears streaked her face and her hands were still shaking.

"Bad dream?" He asked when her breathing had been steady for a few minutes.

She raised her head and he could see the sheen of more tears in her eyes as she simply nodded her head.

"Nightmares are common the first few weeks, remember?"

"It was just so violent." She whispered brokenly, pulling her hands up to rest on her cheeks with a shudder.

As he watched her eyes grow heavy, Riddick became aware that his hand was on her hip and his thumb was rubbing circles against it. "Think you can get back to sleep?"

With a small smile she nodded and he climbed off the bed, picking up the sword he had dropped. Straightening he turned back toward her.

Carolyn met his eyes. "Nice sword."

"Get some sleep," he said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was only then that he realized he was nude. Chuckling, he continued on to his room.

* * *

Clothing was waiting for her in the bathroom the next morning when she woke, so she navigated her way through a shower. The black cargo pants, t-shirt and boots were comfortable and fit well.

Leaving her room, she tapped lightly on the door next to hers. When there was no answer from Riddick, she turned back, trying to remember the way she had come last night, the sound of voices guiding her in.

"Carolyn!" John called out, pulling out the chair next to him and waving her over.

Sam moved towards the stove, coming back shortly with a plate of food and a cup of coffee setting it in front of Carolyn before taking her seat once again.

"Riddick said you had a rough night?" she asked leaning forward as she sipped from her coffee cup.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing more," Carolyn replied busying herself with her food to avoid making eye contact.

"Those will decrease as time goes on. Hopefully no more than a few weeks to a month at the most." Sam reassured her.

Carolyn nodded her head. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

Riddick tossed his napkin on the table and turned in her direction. "You're going with Sam this morning. John and I need to finish some things up from that last trip.

"But I thought you were staying with me?" Carolyn asked looking at the trio, feeling like she was a child, once again being passed from one relative to another.

Sam cheerfully passed her coffee cup to John as she kissed his cheek and then Riddick's. "You need clothes, therefore, we're going shopping," She said turning to Carolyn.

John arched his eyebrows as Riddick trailed behind the women.

"So, what's the verdict?" John asked as he sidled up next to his friend.

Riddick snorted at his friend as he watched Carolyn treat the vehicle in front of her like a dog about to bite.

"You're a housewife. You know that, right?" Riddick said looking at him before pointing at the women, "This is gonna interesting."

Both men watched as Sam was obviously giving Carolyn a quick lesson in how to operate her choice of personal conveyance. "Oh no," John groaned. "Do you remember when she taught Jacob how to drive?"

Riddick chuckled at the memory. Disaster didn't even begin to describe the incident that ended with John at Old man Harper's house, trying to explain how his wife and son ended up in his living room. The laughter quickly died though, as Carolyn and Sam quickly blew past them, Carolyn clearly in control with a loud "WAHHHHOOOO!" and Sam's middle finger stuck up in the air. Getting over the initial shock, Riddick clapped John on the back as he shook with laughter.

* * *

When Sam dropped Carolyn back off at Riddick's home, it was empty. Stepping into the kitchen for a snack, she discovered their breakfast dishes still littering the table, so sat about cleaning the kitchen before finally grabbing her snack and heading upstairs with her purchases. Taking off the watch Sam had given her this morning, she laid it on her nightstand. She knew that she wasn't supposed to remove it, but she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment just yet. She silently made a bargain with herself that she would wear it when she left the house but the rest of the time it would remain in her room. Picking up one of the books that had been left beside her bed she wondered out to the back veranda, down to the landscaped lawn, finding a hammock between two trees which let the occasional shaft of sunlight stream through. She drifted off halfway through the second page.

The sound of voices woke her from yet another bad dream a few hours later, causing her to nearly flip herself out of the hammock before settling down to catch her breath.

* * *

Riddick was sitting on the back porch watching her sleep when several of his men sought him out. There was no indication that her hearing was improving as of yet, so he hadn't worried about their conversation waking her. He was still watching when she woke with a start, unaware of where she was for a moment. Standing, he shook each of the men's hands, with a promise to seek them out later.

Carolyn watched as Riddick said his goodbyes to the men before standing and gathering her things. Slowly making her way to the porch, she gave him a hesitant smile. "I keep falling asleep on you."

"No harm done. I thought we'd spend the evening in tonight. You had a busy day if your bedroom is any indication."

"Well then, I'm all yours," Carolyn winked as she walked into the house causing the corner of Riddick's mouth to tic up.

** Hesiod,_Works and Days_ (170)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carolyn had fallen head over heels in love with her new home. While her interactions with the public were few, Sam, John and their family had treated her as one of their own and she had developed an odd, but yet friendly rapport with Riddick's men. Between their jobs at Riddick's winery and rotating duties as his security team, on and off the planet, they were constantly in and out of the house. Some of them had been with him a very long time and had been just as surprised as she was with his green thumb.

They were also the ones that gave her a simple crash course in the economic aspects of her new home. They imported and exported to other Furyans throughout the galaxy and bartered heavily, but U.D. was still welcome and needed when it came to those non-Furyans they did business with. And, while Riddick owned the majority of the company, they were all investors and held positions at the winery or with John's Private Security Force. In the case of the Grimm's and Riddick, if you worked for one, you worked for both.

As their society had grown, rules had been needed and a council was established, Riddick handing over full control to John. Neither had wanted or needed a security detail until the day that they had discovered that they could in fact die under the right circumstances. A bounty hunter looking for one of their own had walked into a meeting and opened fire. Those who had been shot in the head didn't get back up. Since that day the council had insisted that all Council member's have some kind of security.

* * *

When Riddick had finally begun letting her tag along with him to the winery and fields behind it where the grapes grew, the men would sneak her grapes and glasses of wine; once whisking her off to let her try her hand at stomping grapes the old-fashioned way before Riddick had even realized she was missing.

When he found her, he demanded that she climb out of the tub and proceeded to reprimand his men. The handful of mashed grapes that landed atop his head had dripped slowly on to his shoulders as he turned towards her with a growl, resulting in another handful landing on his chest. The grape stains were just now fading from the fun they had that afternoon.

Riddick would scowl anytime anyone brought it up, but she wasn't sure who he was trying to convince that he hadn't had a good time. After they had exhausted their supply of ammunition, he had spent a few minutes helping her pick grape skins out of her hair, laughing with her at the condition their clothes were in, as he took her hand and they made their way home.

* * *

This morning, Sam had shown up with John in tow after breakfast and he and Carolyn had watched the fireworks as Sam informed Riddick that she and Carolyn would be going to the open market by themselves today. Riddick had put his foot down forbidding it and they had been off to the races.

John sat in his chair drinking coffee as he read the local paper, ignoring his wife and best friend, while Carolyn walked away from the table, going upstairs. She slipped on a sun-dress and sandals, pulling her hair back, before grabbing the wicker bag that she carried back and forth to the winery. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs to find Sam and Riddick glaring at each other across the room.

"Ready, Sam?" she asked making her way to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riddick thundered behind her on Sam's heels.

Carolyn shrugged, "I need some things." Walking out the door she made a point of twisting her wrist to let him see that she had her communicator on. Sam and Riddick stood gaping at each other for a moment before Sam wisely followed in Carolyn's wake, the sound of Johns laughter following them to Sam's vehicle.

Carolyn had told Sam a few days ago that she wanted to start cooking dinner. Riddick usually cooked (she shuddered at the thought) or they ate with the Grimm's. Sam had mentioned the market in town and Carolyn had jumped at the opportunity. What she hadn't expected was for Riddick to throw such a fit. Sam patted her arm as she stared at the passing scenery, "Richard has never been good at sharing."

Carolyn hummed in response, wondering just what exactly that meant. Her feelings towards him had changed since the day at the winery, but he was so closed off that she had no idea how he felt. Was his "not sharing" a sign that he might feel the same way? Carolyn was jarred out of her thoughts as Sam brought the vehicle to a stop several blocks away from the square where the Market was located.

"It's busy today." Sam commented as they got out. Wrapping her arm around Carolyn's, she began to walk, "I'll introduce you to some of my favorite vendors." Carolyn gave her a real smile this time determined to put Riddick out of her mind and enjoy the day with her friend.

After gathering items to hold her over until the next market, Carolyn and Sam were standing in front of a booth of brightly colored scarves. Sam was draping a scarf around Carolyn's shoulders when she gasped at the pain tearing through her chest. As Carolyn fell towards her causing them both to hit the ground, Sam heard the echo of a rifles report as people scurried for cover, causing chaos in the square.

Sam was having trouble breathing when someone popped into her line of sight. "Marlow!" she gasped clutching at the hand of one of her husband's security detail. "Carolyn?"

"Nothing we can do for her right now." Sam only nodded, the effort of drawing air into her lungs getting harder and harder. Turning her head to where she had last seen Carolyn, she discovered the woman lying sightlessly next to her. She could hear Marlow on the coms as more men came to their aid, even as shots continued to ring out around them. "Reaper 2 and Riddick 2 down. Calling for immediate evac"

They managed to pull her into a protected spot as the sound of gunfire got closer. Carolyn still laid in the square as any attempt to retrieve her resulted in a rain of gunfire upon whoever was making the attempt. Sam heard the whine of a shuttles engine as it landed nearby, the doors opening to reveal John and Richard, armed to the teeth, along with a dozen other men. Her eyes slipped closed and she was suddenly in John's arms on board the shuttle, his hands buried in her hair and his lips ghosting across her face.

"I love you," he whispered fiercely against her skin. "I'll see you soon." He watched as her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. With an angry roar, he clutched her to him for another moment before laying her on the stretcher beside him, more than ready for some answers.

Ducking his head back inside the craft as a bullet whizzed by, he looked out through the front window. There were men approaching Carolyn's body keeping Riddick and the rest of the men pinned down by their fire. "Get us between her and those men, let's give Riddick some cover!" Nodding, the pilot followed his orders.

Jumping out, John ran to the front of the ship and began to lay down cover fire as Riddick and his men advanced on their location, picking up Carolyn's body on the way.

"Let's go!" Marlow yelled to get his attention, falling back into the shuttle with the rest of them.

They were taking off before the doors even closed, John making his way to the back where his wife's body lay. Riddick had laid Carolyn next to her and was fingering the saturated scarf. Riddick looked up at him with an emotion John hadn't seen in a very long time covering his face. "Straight through her heart. She never knew what hit her. Sam was in the way. Who? Who would want her, and why?"

John raked his fingers through his hair as words escaped him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***this chapter includes my shameless obligatory attempt at smut. It adds no value whatsover to the story-line so feel free to skip if that's not your cup of tea.***

The family physician was waiting at the Grimm Mansion when the shuttle arrived, his patients carried in by the two men who had founded their entire race.

"See to Sam, first." Riddick said tiredly as they climbed the stairs, parting at the top landing, heading to different wings of the house. John silently watched his friend walk away. Looking down at his wife cradled in his arms, he entered their room, the doctor close behind.

Making his way to the set of rooms that had been given to him years ago, Riddick laid Carolyn upon the bed, methodically stripping her down to the skin, tossing her blood soaked clothing outside the door. Filling a basin with warm water, he gently removed the dried blood from her skin before dressing her in one of his discarded dress shirts left over from a previous stay. Throwing the blood stained comforter in the hallway along with the clothing, he pulled an extra blanket from the closet to cover her with. Knowing he had done all he could for now; he turned to the window watching the activity on the grounds thinking back over the morning.

After John had stopped laughing, he had convinced him to come back to the house with him so they could talk about an outpost that was having some communication problems and fortifications the council wanted to implement on the coast. They had been thoroughly engrossed in the building plans when the first distress call had went out. It took mere seconds for he and John to react to the news that Sam was injured and a second after that to realize that they were referring to Carolyn as Riddick 2. His heart rate had tripled. They had barely hit the front porch before the evac shuttle was hovering to pick them up. Listening to the radio chatter, they knew that Sam was safe, but was losing blood faster that her body could keep up and that Carolyn was unreachable.

They were surprised at the full-blown firefight that was taking place in the main square and that it centered on the woman lying in the bed behind him.

* * *

Riddick simply turned his head to the side in acknowledgement when doctor knocked, letting himself in.

The man worked in silence for a good half hour before standing and snapping his bag closed. "Her body's in shock due to low blood volume. I've given her a few things to help that along so she should awaken shortly. Twenty-four hours bed rest and try to keep her from bleeding out again anytime soon," he finished dryly, letting himself out of the room.

Pulling up a chair up next to her side of the bed, he settled down to wait. He was so lost in thought that she actually surprised him when she sat straight up in bed with a gasp.

Taking a hold of her flailing arms, he raised his voice. "Carolyn, calm down."

Wild eyes met his gaze as she tried to process what had happened. "Riddick? Where am I? Where's Sam?"

"We're at Sam's and she's fine. So are you."

"I was supposed to come home to you," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

Riddick exhaled loudly as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck pulling her closer to him, "You will always come home to me."

* * *

For the next few hours he sat at her side while she slept. It was dark outside when there was a knock at the door. Carolyn mumbled groggily, wiping at her eyes as she sat up.

Opening the door, he was met by a maid carrying a dinner tray, John, and Sam who was in a robe and slippers. Opening the door wider, he allowed the maid to pass by, setting her tray on the table in the room before leaving as silently as she had come. Sam had already made her way to Carolyn's side of the bed, holding the girl's hand while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with the other.

"How is she?" John asked quietly observing the two women.

"Second kill so soon after the first one has the Doc worried, but if we can keep the traumatic events to a minimum she'll be fine. How's Sam?"

"Chomping at the bit to get over here; lucky for you I was able to provide a distraction" he answered with a cocky grin.

"Carolyn," John said from the door getting her attention, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind having dinner with Sam while I stole Riddick away from a few hours."

"Are we staying here tonight?' Carolyn asked looking at Riddick who gave a slight nod.

Sam patted her hand "We'll be fine, won't we." Carolyn smiled in return.

"Don't wait up." John said as he and Riddick left the room.

* * *

Carolyn sat picking at her food, glancing between Sam and the door. "I don't understand what happened. Riddick wouldn't tell me anything."

Sam reached out rubbing a hand down her arm. "I'm not sure either and I was awake through most of it. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Looking at scarves."

Sam nodded. "That's when it happened. I was wrapping one around you when I felt the bullet. You were already gone. Some of John's security men were there off duty. They were able to get me to safety and call for help, but every time they tried to get back to you they were pinned down under heavy fire."

"But why? That makes no sense." Carolyn whispered shaking her head with disbelief.

"When you fell, the recording device on your wristband activated. It caught the entire thing. That's where they went. Some of the men that were there are here to help fill in the blanks from their positions." Sam sighed as she looked at her new friend. "You know what you need? A hot bath and a good night's sleep." Picking up a slice of cake and a fork she wiggled her fingers, "Come here." Walking to the door, Sam opened it revealing two men. "This is Terrance. He's mine. That's Simon. He's yours."

"Um, excuse me?"

"He's here to guard the door. No one in or out until Riddick returns. And don't think we're not going to talk about that later," Sam staged whispered before pressing a kiss against Carolyn's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Carolyn called softly behind her.

**smut***smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**smut**

When Riddick returned, he dismissed Simon, closing the door silently behind him as the scent of chocolate drifted through the room. Making his way to the bath where a candle had been left burning, he noticed the bubbles still clinging to the bottom of the tub. Blowing the candle out, he undressed, sliding into bed beside her, her skin still warm from her earlier bath.

Brushing her hair away from the nape of her neck, he placed his mouth at the junction of her neck and shoulder tasting her skin, as his hand ran up and down the length of her body before wrapping around a breast, his finger and thumb teasing the nipple to a hard peak. Carolyn moaned his name beneath him as he laid a forearm across her shoulders, keeping her face down on the bed under him.

As his lips trailed down her spine, goose bumps erupted along her skin. Grasping the globes of her ass in his hands, he squeezed and kneaded, slipping down the bed between her thighs, running his tongue from one slit to the other, licking his lips as he savored the taste of her. Pushing her forward on to her knees, he flipped himself over, his face between her legs, pulling her to his mouth. Carolyn gasped at the contact, her back arching, grinding her sex on his face as his tongue danced in and out and through the folds, seemingly forever, before clamping down on her with his mouth. She cried out his name as her body bowed forward, a hand caressing his smooth head as she met his eyes. Hooking his forearms over the top of her thighs, Riddick had her on her back in an instant, her calves draped over his shoulders as he scooted her hips up on his thighs, kissing the skin behind her knee before wrapping her leg around his hip. Carolyn bucked her hips, grazing his balls and watched as his eyes turned a shade darker. Grasping his cock, he ran the tip up and down her slit coating the head in her juices. Carolyn made a keening noise as she grasped the spindles on the headboard behind her.

"Riddick, please," she moaned, arching her back up off the bed towards him. Lining himself up at her center, he grasped her hips and slowly sunk into her warm wetness, hovering over her with his palms planted firmly on each side of her head.

"Riddick" she breathed, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. "So good," she whispered against his skin as he moved from her mouth to neck, nipping and soothing in turns as he began to slide in and out of her body. She'd have bruises that would disappear by morning.

"Tell me," he growled next to her ear before worrying the lobe between his teeth.

"Harder, faster, almost there," she panted as her nails raked his shoulders.

Riddick did as she asked and instantly felt her clamp down around him, holding on until she was sobbing his name, before pumping into her one last time with a howl. Braced on his knees and a forearm, he rested his forehead against hers, as her body continued to spasm. He couldn't remember the last time he had such an enticing and enthusiastic bed partner, nuzzling her temple as she placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder, her fingers dancing lightly along the back of his neck. Reaching between her legs, he ground the palm of his hand against her core, causing her chest to hitch up, as spasms took control of her body again. Kissing his way down her body, he ran a tongue in and around her entrance before sitting up and grabbing his towel from the back of the chair where he had left it earlier. He had them cleaned up and back under the covers before Carolyn had come down from her high. Tucking her into his side, she settled herself with an ear over his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stretching, Carolyn turned towards Riddick's side of the bed only to discover him already gone. With a confused frown she sat up looking around the room. An insulated carafe and book lay on the table, replacing the tray that had been there last night.

There was hot chocolate in the carafe and a note on the book with orders from Riddick to stay in bed until he returned.

Carolyn knew when he had arrived because she could hear he and Sam yelling at each other as his boots stomped up the stairs towards their room. The door flew open and she watched as he turned back towards the stairs.

"You're a crazy woman!" he shouted before closing the door with a bang, turning to see Carolyn watching him with raised brows.

He flopped down on the bed with a huff.

"Problem?" Carolyn inquired.

"That woman is nuts. Somehow its become my fault that she's had to push back the Gala for a second time."

Carolyn tilted her head giving him a quizzical look.

"Sam and John are throwing a party in your honor. A week from tonight, evidently."

Carolyn's mouth dropped open. "A gala or a party?"

"More like a ball."

"A Ball? Like dinner and dancing?"

"Yes," Riddick replied with a pained look on his face. "Every time a new female convert enters our society there's a celebration. For each and every one of them." He nearly groaned. "The leaders of neighboring towns, along with our Governing Council and their guests are invited for dinner, before we move outside for dancing where you'll be officially introduced to everyone else."

At some point Carolyn had sat back, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she listened. "And at any point do they start bidding on me?"

Riddick sighed. "It's not like that, Carolyn."

"Then make me understand what it is like," she asked somewhat calmer.

He took her hand in his, playing with her fingers before answering. "I know that Sam's already explained that your eyes are changing because of the C24." Carolyn nodded that she had.

"I'm not sure how much of this Sam went over with you, or what you've picked up on since you've been here, but what we've discovered is that this abnormality doesn't affect our children, whether they're born to converts or seconds."

"Seconds?" Carolyn interrupted confused at the term.

"My children, if I had any. For the most part we've gotten away from conversion. Our race has slowly been growing and spreading throughout the galaxy, but we have always valued our women and children, because how else is our race to survive?" Standing, he walked to the door keeping his back to her, "Sam will take you home when you're ready."

"You're not coming?"

"I have some things to take care at the winery. I'll be home late. Don't wait up." The next thing she knew he was gone.

* * *

It continued this way for the next week. She would be shuttled by armed guard between Riddick's home and the Grimm's for dress fittings and dinner, and every night she would try to stay awake waiting for Riddick to come in and every morning she woke, never knowing if he had been there or not. There hadn't even been the hope of talking about what had happened between the two of them.

Unsurprisingly, on the day of the party, he appeared as if magic.

He had quietly let himself into the house going upstairs to collect his clothing for the evening before tracking Carolyn down. He already knew that everything she needed for the night was at Sam's. He found her curled up in a chair, facing the back of the house, looking out the window.

"Carolyn."

"Hey," she smiled up at him, causing him to reach out and play with a loose curl. "I was afraid you might be too busy to make it tonight."

"Never." He told her as he inspected her face, taking notice of the darkened circles under her eyes, finding himself upset at the fact that he had put them there. That would hopefully come to an end tonight, though, if all of his and John's careful planning this week panned out. "Ready to go?"

* * *

"You're late," Sam hissed at Riddick, as she took Carolyn by the hand guiding her up stairs.

Riddick raised his eyebrow. "Of course I'm late," he replied looking at her like she was insane. "Perhaps you should see to your guest, instead of scolding me," he threw over his shoulder as he sought out John, who would surely be in the study.

Sam growled under her breath, causing Riddick to laugh from his place down the hall. "Come along," Sam said guiding Carolyn up the stairs into a room on the second floor. "I swear that man has never had use for a clock."

Carolyn came to a stop in the middle of the room, right in front of a dress dummy adorned with the most beautiful ball gown she had ever seen in her life. Emerald green with a full sweeping skirt, it moved up into a tight-fitting bodice. At mid sternum the bodice separated, flaring out with off the shoulder cap sleeves. On the neck of the dummy was a choker of diamonds and emeralds.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked.

"Oh!" It's stunning," She whispered as she walked around the dress taking in all the details. The seamstress had been using a mock-up for the fittings.

"You're going to look gorgeous. You're only introduced once. You want to make it memorable," Sam grinned in triumph.

* * *

She was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to decide if she could safely dance, when there was a short knock the on the door and John popped his head in. Carolyn turned to look at him and he let out a slow whistle.

"You look gorgeous."

Her hair was in curls, piled on her head, loose ringlets strategically placed to show off the long column of her neck. The dark green showed off her creamy complexion to perfection.

"Riddick and I are going to have our hands full with you."

Carolyn smiled weakly at him.

"When we walk out those doors, you'll be walking into a brand new life. My circumstances were very much like yours so I understand how frightening it is. The only reassurance I can give you, is that many of the people you'll meet tonight have gone through the same transition.

Carolyn bowed her head and he watched as she released a shaky breath. "Thank you" she said with a smile as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

Holding his arm out for her, Carolyn delicately placed her hand on the inside of his elbow and with a pat to her hand, John escorted her out. "Sam got called away to the kitchen for a moment, but she'll meet us downstairs with Richard."

Carolyn looked up at John. "I have never once, in my adult life, worn anything like this and I'm really not sure how I'm supposed to get from here to there in this," she said pointing between her dress and the bottom of the stairs.

Smiling, John released her. "Try picking up your dress slightly on the sides, just enough to keep from tripping, while I keep a hand on your elbow to save you from landing on your face. Sound good?"

"Is it too late to back out?"

"One C24 injection too late," John replied with a wink. He heard Riddick's chuckle as he made his way down the hall towards them.

Carolyn took a breath and taking John's suggestion, gently picked up a few handfuls of dress on each side as they slowly made their way downstairs. "I can't believe you expect me to dance in this thing." she said looking up at John when a movement caught her eye. Riddick had just turned the corner towards them and had stopped dead in his tracks.

Carolyn sucked in a breath at the sight of him wearing a black suit, cut to show off his assets to perfection.

John smiled to himself as he watched the different emotions flit over the girls face. When they made it to the foot of the stairs, Riddick was there holding her other elbow as she took the last few stairs.

"Thank you, both," she said slightly flustered as she shook the skirts of her dress out, John helping slightly since he knew what she was trying to accomplish.

"I'm so sorry I got held up!' Sam said as she came hurtling around the corner. "Oh Carolyn! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, I just hope I don't embarrass any of you."

Sam smiled, "Never."

Carolyn moved away to let Sam take her place next to John when she accidentally bumped into Riddick and found herself flustered as his lips brushed against her ear.

"I've got you," he murmured, his hands wrapping around her waist to steady her.

Sam took her arm guiding her back up next to John. "As Council Leader, John will be making the introductions tonight, Richard will be my escort." Sam explained with a lewd wink at Riddick that had John rolling his eyes.

* * *

All talk stopped as they entered the enormous dining room. When John stopped at the head of the table taking Carolyn's hand in his, Riddick and Sam took a step back. "My friends, as you know we've gathered you here for the happiest of occasions. We once again have the honor of welcoming a new convert. May I introduce to you Ms. Carolyn Fry."

As a waiter brought a tray of drinks to them and John handed one to her, Carolyn realized that everyone else in the room already had a glass, as waiters went about refilling those that needed it. John raised his glass and as one, everyone responded with "Welcome, Carolyn, May the longer you live, the more beautiful life become!"

Carolyn was overcome with emotion. She nodded her head slightly and raised her glass in return before taking a small sip of the champagne. John handed her off to Riddick at that point and helped Sam to her chair before taking his own. Helping her adjust her dress to sit, Riddick handed her the handkerchief from his pocket. "Thank you," she whispered using the square of cloth to dab at her eyes.

While everyone found her delightfully witty, Carolyn felt like a fish out of water. She took a large sip of her wine when it dawned on her that she was the youngest person at this table and not just by a few years. Riddick reached over, squeezing her knee under the table as he continued to converse with the man seated next to him. Turning her attention back to discreetly pushing the food around on her plate, she missed the unspoken conversation happening between her companion and her hosts, jumping slightly as John tapped his fork against his glass before standing.

"I believe it's time to introduce Carolyn to the rest of her family. Please feel free to either stay here for coffee or join us outside for dancing." John smiled broadly at his guests before moving over to help Sam out of her chair as Riddick did the same for Carolyn.

"Here," she said handing him his handkerchief back.

Riddick let his eyes sweep over her body before taking the cloth and slipping it in his coat pocket. "It'll be right here if you need it."

Placing her champagne glass in her hand, Riddick picked up his own, holding out his arm for Sam before following John and Carolyn to the open French doors.

Carolyn heard a roar go up from the crowd in front of them and hesitated. John gently drug her along as she slowly put on the brakes. Seeing what was happening, Sam let go of Riddick and came up on Carolyn's other side, grasping her elbow with a smile.

The crowd quieted down when John held up his hand. "It's our great pleasure to introduce you to our newest convert, Carolyn Fry!"

Again, as in the dining room, the crowd held up their glasses in her direction.

"Welcome Carolyn! May your cup never be empty and your bed never be cold!"

Unable to help herself, Carolyn burst out laughing at the bawdy toast. She raised her glass in return before draining the glass. The corners of Riddick's eyes crinkled as the crowd went wild.

"I believe I'm your first dance," John said helping her down the stairs to the huge temporary dance floor.

Watching as John maneuvered Carolyn easily around the dance floor, Riddick and Sam joined in. As they danced, others joined them till the dance floor was awash with brightly colored ball gowns. As the song ended, John appeared next to them hoping to steal his wife away for a dance.

"Where's Carolyn?" Sam and Riddick asked in unison.

"I can assure you, that girl's dance card is filled for the rest of the night." John smirked as Riddick's eyebrows drew together. Slowly circling the dance floor, he found her dancing with a leader from a distant town. One that had many, living wives if he wasn't mistaken. Keeping one eye on Carolyn, he fell into an easy conversation, as a few of his men appeared at his side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_*To the anon who pointed out a few errors to me in the last chapter,*faceplm*, thank you ever so much. How embarrassing! However I'm afraid you'll be traumatized if I answer your question. It will be answered though in an upcoming chapter. Sign in and pm me. We'll talk. Or better yet watch Doom and you'll totally get it.(pushes shipper glasses back firmly in place)__*_

A few hours later, he realized that he hadn't seen her for a few minutes and began to actively look for her. Shaw hit his shoulder, pointing out past the dance floor to the edge of the party.

"Let Reaper know we've got company."

Shaw nodded, heading towards the veranda. Riddick's blood boiled as he watched the stranger lead Carolyn further out, well out of the lights of the party. What the hell was she thinking? He could hear her higher pitched voice,while barely making out the man's lower timber.

There was a brief struggle before the unknown man had one of Carolyn's arms twisted up behind her, pushing her into a tree. Her surprised cry provided enough cover for Riddick to approach him from behind, wrapping one hand around his neck.

"Riddick, How nice to finally meet you."

Reaching around, Riddick grabbed his wrist, squeezing, until the man let go of Carolyn and she wisely circled the tree out of reach. "I wish I could say the same," Riddick growled shoving him up against the tree. "What did you do to her?"

The younger man stayed quiet, pushing Riddick away from him as he straightened his tie and brushed wrinkles from his sleeve.

Several sets of footsteps were moving towards them, and Riddick was able to see Harper, the head of John's security. "My employer would like to see you at the house."

The stranger smiled. "But of course he does. Until next time, Ms. Fry," he said before turning towards the house, flanked by John's men.

Riddick slowly circled the tree, coming to stand in front of Carolyn who had her hands held up in front of her rubbing her wrist. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

She lowered her hands, and he could see the angry red marks the tree bark had left against her skin. Gritting his teeth he reached out, taking her injured hand in his. He knew that it was already healed from whatever damaged had occurred, but ghost pains where common enough complaints in the early days of conversion. He had a feeling she was more mentally shaken by what had just happened than anything.

She used her other hand to rub at her temple, "I lost you in the crowd and I really just needed to catch my breath, they're all such lovely people, and he was right there by my elbow introducing himself. We started walking away from the crowd, making small talk. When I realized just how far away we had wandered, I turned to go back."

"And he didn't want you too."

"No," she replied with a hitch to her breath as a shudder ran down her body. Riddick quickly slipped out of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders, holding it as she slipped her arms in the sleeves.

Riddick's eyes darkened at the sight of her in his dinner jacket, her makeup slightly smudged.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to cause trouble on such a wonderful night."

"Let's go up to the house," he said grasping her hand, helping her across the lawn.

* * *

Directing her to a chair in the entry way, he left to find John.

Carolyn leaned back in the chair exhausted and it took several minutes before she realized that she could hear voices. Concentrating she could hear Riddick's gravely, deep timber mixed with John's smoother tones.

What she heard had her stiffing in her chair. "They were never supposed to get close to her," Riddick ground out. "We knew that was a chance, she's fine isn't she? Just a little rattled?" John replied. "He had his hands on her," Riddick growled. John sighed. "The men and I will be interrogating him to find out what he knows. In the meantime you need to find out what he said to Carolyn."

Brushing tears from her cheeks, Carolyn stood, turning to Sam who had evidently overheard the same conversation, standing by the stairs.

"Carolyn," she said softly. "I had no idea." She watched as the younger women let Riddick's jacket slip to the ground before walking out the front door.

* * *

Riddick stopped in front of her bedroom door, tempted to knock, before heading to his room with a shake of his head. Throwing his jacket over a chair, he tugged his tie off, adding that to the pile as he undid his cuff links laying those on the dresser as he rolled up his shirt sleeves, before pulling it out of his pants and unbuttoning it. Moving over to the table beside the French doors he poured himself two fingers of whiskey and lit a cigar. Opening the doors to the warm night, he stood against the railing overlooking the back of the house, only mildly interested when his watch crackled to life.

"Reapers on his way up," the guard informed him.

Riddick didn't bother to respond. Simply refilled his glass and took a seat. He heard John enter a few minutes later, pouring his own glass before taking a seat in the chair next to him. Riddick held out the lighter and John took it as they made eye contact for the first time.

"How's Carolyn?" John asked. He heard the glass in Riddick's hand crack before he gently sat it on the table beside him. "I don't know. She was already barricaded in her room when I got here."

The two men sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts of the night's events.

* * *

Earlier, in the room next door, Carolyn had carefully stepped out of the dress she was wearing, hanging it in the closet before standing in front of the dresser, staring at her refection. There were still slight shadows on her arms, neck and wrist from where the man had touched her and scraps on her chest from where she had been pushed up against the tree, but knew that they would be faded by morning. Taking off the emerald jewelry, she slipped it inside an empty drawer. Surely she and the necklace would be safe for one night if the amount of guards wandering around when she arrived were any indication. Grabbing a thin sleeveless night-dress, she cleaned up before crawling into bed. She heard Riddick and John next door, but fell asleep before deciding what to do about it.

* * *

John was recounting the initial interrogation when they heard her screams. Riddick was on his feet and out the door in a second, John right behind. Her screams grew louder and longer and just as they burst through the door she screamed his name. Not Riddick, but Richard. She had never once called him Richard. Besides Sam, only one other woman had ever called him by his given name. Riddick looked wildly about the room, shouting her name and was beside her in an instant, pulling her to him when he realized she was in the throes of another nightmare.

"Carolyn!" he said loudly as he shook her shoulders gently, "Carolyn, It's me, I'm here!" He heard her gasp before she sobbed, throwing herself in his arms. John touched his shoulder letting him know that the room was secure. "Hey, Hey, what was that all about?" he asked.

When she actually saw his face, she started backpedaling on the bed covering her mouth, "sick" she mumbled, nearly falling out of bed as she raced to the bathroom heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Well," John said with a straight face, "It's been years since you've had this kind of effect on a woman."

Glaring at John he followed Carolyn, grabbing a cloth and helping to hold her hair back from her face. When there couldn't possibly be anything left in her stomach, she collapsed against the wall behind her as Riddick handed her the cloth and flushed the toilet. He reached out to touch her arm but stopped when he saw her flinch at his outstretched arm.

"I know it's late, but I really need Sam."

"John?" Riddick called out and the man in question stepped in the doorway.

"She'll be here in five minutes," he promised already talking into his watch.

"The floors cold, let me help you back to bed."

Carolyn shook her head, pulling further away from him, guilt flickering in her eyes. "Could I just wait here?"

"Of course. We'll be right outside if you need anything."

Carolyn nodded that she had heard him before drawing her legs up to chest, wrapping her arms around them as she buried her face in her knees.

"What the fuck?" John exclaimed when Riddick appeared outside her room.

Riddick simply shook his head before leaning on the wall behind him, arms crossed and expression shuttered. A short while later they heard Sam bustling up the stairs, calling for John, still wearing her nightgown with a robe tied tightly around her, black medical bag in hand.

"We're here, Sam" John replied reaching out to grasp her hand.

"Where's Carolyn? Is she alright?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. She woke screaming from a nightmare, proceeded to puke her guts up, asked for you and kicked him out."

Sam squeezed her husband's hand before stepping forward and patting Riddick on the shoulder. "I would remind you about doctor, patient confidentiality but I don't think you'd care."

Riddick gazed at her stonily.

"Yup." She muttered turning the door handle in front of her.

"Carolyn?"

"I'm here." she heard the shaky voice say from the bath, where she found the younger woman propped up in a corner, wrapped around herself. Sam slid down the wall beside her, holding out her hand, which she grasped like a lifeline.

"Wanna tell me what has those two men out there practically besides themselves?"

They heard John snort.

Carolyn grimaced. "I'm sure it started because of what he said. I'm not an expert in ancient English, but I'm pretty sure that referring to me as Riddick's new gash was not in any way a compliment."

They both heard a growl from outside the room.

"What else?"

"He doesn't like Riddick very much. I don't know why, but he seemed very adamant about punishing him for some reason."

"How?"

"By making him relive his past."

Sam looked confused as tears began to run down Carolyn's face, "Once, many years ago, it was in the beginning I think, the three of you had just begun to think that the witch-hunts were over and you were trying to get on with your lives. You were pregnant with your first child. You glowed. Just like I did."

Sam covered her mouth in horror.

"I loved him unconditionally, even though I knew that he would never marry me." Carolyn smiled as the memories from her dreams poured through her veins. "We we're going to have a boy, remember, Samantha? I had just found out, but wasn't able to tell him before they found us. I would do it all again too, for him, for all of you. I loved you like a sister. I'm, so grateful to you and John for keeping him away. I can't imagine how hard John had to fight to keep him from coming to my rescue."

Carolyn placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm only sorry that my screams caused so much heartache. There was just so much pain," she whispered as from outside the room there came a sound unlike Carolyn had ever heard before and the house shook violently causing her to jump, her eyes focusing on Sam as her breath came in short gasps, clutching at her stomach. Sam who was crying just as hard as Carolyn at this point, stood watching as Riddick suddenly appeared in front of them, his hands still raw and bloody, pulling Carolyn into his arms. His head bent into her shoulder, hands grasping her head, while Carolyn sobbed into his chest.

Sam backed her way out of the room, blindly searching for her husband who pulled her into his arms. They both had tremendous remorse over what had occurred that day and they had never spoken of it in all these years.

"Samantha, how could this happen? How can she have the memories of an event that happened hundreds of years ago?" John asked her as he held her close.

She shook her head, slightly dazed as he pressed her for a solution. "An engineered drug maybe? If the records still exist, they'd have detailed reports of what happened. Some kind of memory altering drug. I doubt if it was slipped into her food or drink. It would be more effective injected into her blood stream. God," she breathed, "Who's doing this?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." John said embracing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam knocked lightly on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Riddick turned his head towards her, "It's all right, Sam."

"I need to have a look at Carolyn." She said watching as the other women untangled her fingers from Riddick's shirt and wiped at her eyes, nodding at something Riddick whispered in her ear. "I need to know everywhere he touched you."

Riddick stepped around so that Carolyn was standing between the two of them.

"My neck, upper arms, and left wrist."

"May I?" she asked stepping towards her, holding out her hands.

Carolyn held out her arm and Sam carefully inspected the wrist looking for any type of puncture wound, slowly moving up her arm. She found what she was looking for on the back of the opposite arm. She brought it to Riddick's attention.

"What does this look like to you?"

"High pressure hypo, she would have never felt it."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I need to take a blood sample. I know what might be happening."

"Whatever we need to do," He answered in Carolyn's stead, as she swayed on her feet.

"Why don't we move to bedroom?"

She watched as Riddick silently led Carolyn to the bed, sitting beside her, as she laid out the items she needed on the bedside table. She took a few vials of blood securing them in her bag before turning back to Carolyn with a syringe full of clear liquid.

Carolyn shied away, pressing herself into Riddick's side.

"It's just something to help you sleep; it'll take the edge off."

"Will it make me forget?"

"No." Sam answered honestly.

With a slight nod of her head, Carolyn stuck out her arm, watching as Sam slid the needle into her vein.

Pulling the covers back, Sam helped Riddick get Carolyn tucked into bed.

"I'm going to walk John and Sam out. I'll be back right back." Riddick said softly as she clutched his hand, fighting to keep her red, swollen eyes open.

Pulling the door shut behind them, the trio made their way silently down the stairs to the first floor. Opening the front door, Sam turned and laid her hand on Riddick's cheek with a sad smile. He reached up he grasped it in his hand for a moment before letting go. She turned away, walking outside to wait for John.

John stood watching his wife for a moment before looking over at Riddick. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Riddick nodded, watching him join his wife before closing the door and securing it behind them. Without questioning it, he took a deep breath and headed back upstairs, going directly to his room to wash the dried blood from his hands. Stripping, he found a pair of cotton sleep pants to slip on before heading to Carolyn's room.

She startled a bit when he got into bed with her, but quieted upon hearing his voice. Sliding down beside her, he propped himself up on some pillows before pulling her to him.

He had been there when the event actually happened and while the memory was still there, it was true that time had dulled the pain. Almost to the point that it at times seemed as though it had happened to someone else, but now, for them to assume that they knew what she was feeling and thinking in that moment and to give those memories to this woman, who was now forever tied to him because of it? In that one instant, as he and John had listened to Carolyn speak, heard the terror in her voice, he had re-lived that moment, had felt that horrific anguish as John held him back, before he remembered that he was no longer that angry, self-destructive killer and had went to her, his hands still dripping blood from the momentary chaos that had shattered his calm.

He looked down at Carolyn's head, brushing a few strands out of her face. To see her in such emotional agony had twisted something inside of him. He never wanted to see her like that again and silently vowed to protect her. But how did you protect someone from their own mind? Carolyn whimpering drew him from his thoughts as he rearranged them on the bed so that he spooned up around her, his back to the door. Pulling her in tight to his chest she quieted and he managed to find sleep listening to her even breaths.

* * *

"Take me back to the house so I can change and then I'll head over to the hospital" Sam requested as John joined her, making the short trip in silence.

When they arrived at the house she would have leapt from the vehicle had he not grabbed her arm keeping her beside him, rubbing his thumb up and down until she relaxed back into the seat. "Talk to me, Sam."

"Who's doing this, John? What he did to that girl..."

"I know, Sam..." He reached out squeezing her hand, giving her what comfort he could.

Running a hand through her hair, she tried to reign in her emotions.

"One step at a time, Ok, Sam?"

She nodded her head. "I'm going to go change clothes."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Once again, Carolyn woke to an empty bed. It was still a bit warm so she knew he hadn't been gone long. Scooting off the bed, she padded barefoot across the floor making her way next door. She stood in the open doorway, not feeling brave enough to actually enter the room, as she waited for him to emerge from the bathroom where she could hear water running. When he finally appeared it was with a towel slung low across his hips, causing Carolyn's mouth to go dry at the sight. He was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked tilting her neck and then inspecting her arms, satisfying himself that the bruises had faded.

She pointed vaguely in the direction of her room. "You were gone when I woke."

"John called," he explained putting distance between them as he started pulling clothes out of different places. "He wants us over at the hospital as soon as we can make it." He stopped turning to look at her, watching as she bit at her lower lip. "You should probably get dressed."

She nodded quickly, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Carolyn was silent on the drive over and when they arrived simply stayed where she was, making no attempt to exit the vehicle. "It was real?" she asked turning to face him. "It was real what happened to me last night?"

"Yes." Riddick answered a crease between his eyes popping up as he watched her.

She turned back to the window. "It seems so far away now. Like it was a dream. Something that happened to someone else."

"It did happen to someone else." Riddick said dragging in a lung full of air. He watched as her eyes lost focus seeing something only she could see before placing a finger under her chin to get her attention. 'Be happy that it's fading. No one should have to live with the memory of that much trauma."

Looking at him for a moment, she turned and opened her door. Riddick guided her through the hospital to the research wing, making their way towards John who was pacing in the hall. He nodded at Riddick, but turned his attention to Carolyn.

"Sam's inside. Why don't you go on in? I know she's been worried sick about you."

Carolyn looked between the two men before entering Sam's office, closing the door behind her.

Outside, John and Riddick shook hands, Riddick hanging on to Johns hand for a moment.

"Have you found out anything yet?"

John nodded. "We have the name of his employer."

"Thank you," Riddick replied clasping John's shoulder.

"I hope you still feel that way when you hear what Sam has to say."

* * *

Entering the room they saw Sam and Carolyn in an embrace, each woman seemingly trying to comfort the other. Knowing Sam the way they did, both men instantly softened at the sight.

When Sam saw them over Carolyn's shoulder, she pulled away from the younger woman offering her a smile as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms a few time before turning to the men.

She held out her hands, "Riddick."

Taking them, he kissed her cheek. "John said you've found something."

With a grimace, she turned back towards her equipment.

* * *

A few minutes later Carolyn was looking for a chair to park her ass in as the need to stick her head between her knees was coming on quick.

Riddick stepped forward, placing a hand on Carolyn's shoulder to keep her from falling on her face.

"Isn't there an antidote? Something to counteract it?"

"That's the thing. With this style of designer drug, once it hits the blood stream everything's destroyed except for the virus itself and nothing about that virus tells us how to combat it. I can't even tell you how often you'll feel the effects. Last night may have been the only time, or it could happen every night, several times a night. The only thing we can do is to monitor you."

Knocking Riddick's hand off of her shoulder, Carolyn stormed from the room.

"That went well," Riddick said watching the door bang on its hinges.

"There's more." John replied grimly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

*****_I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the feedback. I don't typically post stories chapter by chapter but was dragging my feet with this one and thought this would motivate me to wrap it up. It worked.*_

Thanks to the tracker on her watch, Riddick followed her to the hospital Chapel. Not that most Furyans believed in a higher deity, but old habits died hard. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wall, simply watching and waiting.

Some minutes later she finally spoke. "Just who the hell are you people?"

Riddick chuckled, walking down the short aisle to reach her. "In five hundred years that is the one question I have never forgotten the answer to," he answered, taking one of her hands in his. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped Convict and Murderer. I was found outside a liquor store, in a trash bin, the cord still wrapped around my neck. Raised in a home until I turned sixteen. Bummed around a few years until I was old enough to become an Alliance Ranger."

Carolyn's shocked expression had him chuckling again. "Even back then they were the best payday. Learned how to pilot, worked as a sweeper drawing out Spitfires, and learned how to cheat at dice so I was never the decoy. That was when I first discovered just how corrupt Earth Alliance really was."

Sitting, he turned his body towards her, throwing an elbow up on the back of the bench. I was promoted to the Strike Force Academy so I could learn to be an efficient soldier. What they really meant is an efficient killer. After graduating, I was put in an Enforcer squad which was nothing more than torturing and murdering. When I spoke up, it was decided that I was a liability and put in deep storage. I spent three years in prison before I was able to steal a guard's uniform. Two guards and a pilot were killed in my escape. The Alliance put a million credit contract out on me and the chase was on. Every time I killed trying to escape captivity, the bounty increased. There wasn't a prison built that could hold me. And then one day I ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people and found myself in the back of a shuttle bleeding out with a man and woman arguing over whether or not to let me die. I'm still not sure who won that argument," he recounted with a half-smile."My superhuman-self awoke with a face full of muzzle belonging to none other than John Grimm, former Rapid Response Tactical Squad member and his lovely sister Samantha. Seems they were in the dog house with the Alliance too. And the rest as they say is history."

"Let me shut that for you," he said reaching over to brush his hand under her chin, causing her to bat his hands away as she jumped to her feet.

"What do I even say to that? How many injustices can be heaped upon one person? I mean from being abandoned as a baby, to having your own employer turn on you? Please don't think that I thought they were righteous upstanding citizens, but to have someone put in deep storage because they don't like your practices? How unethical is that?" she ranted, pacing up and down they tiny aisle.

Riddick sat watching in a combination of amusement and awe. In five hundred years he had never met someone like Carolyn Fry. Instead of freaking out over the thought that he was a murderer, she was more upset by what had caused him to become one in the first place. "And John and Sam are actually brother and sister? How does that even work? Oh my God, she's a geneticist, of course it worked! Do their kids know? Cause I can see that really screwing with your head." She turned to him with a smile, "and they totally saved your life."

"Yes, they did."

Carolyn sat back down with a sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple."

Carolyn looked at him with trepidation.

"John's men were able to find out the name of our visitors employer."

Carolyn tilted her head, not knowing how bad it was going to be.

"Brandon Riddick."

Oh God. It was bad. "Please tell me this is another son."

"I've only ever had one child and as far I knew, he was dead due to the circumstances which you bore witness to."

Carolyn had to cover her mouth to stop the words, "My baby," from tumbling out. "I have this uncontrollable urge to reach out to him, like I need to hold him"

"Sam said that would probably happen. We're working a few angles but it's going to take time. I'm sorry."

Carolyn nodded. "We still need to talk about what happened between us."

Riddick eyes instantly shuttered as he shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

Carolyn's eyes flitted over his face at his abrupt transformation.

"You saw what happened the last time I was involved with someone. I won't allow that to happen again." Standing, he held out his hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Carolyn stood, ignoring his hand. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think? I'll talk to Sam about staying with her and John, and since _your_ son has essentially turned me into his Mother, I'll figure out how to deal with him as well. You," she said jabbing him in the chest, "can keep your distance." Turning on her heel she stormed out of the small building.

Riddick closed his eyes with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his head and wasn't surprised when he heard the door open a few minutes later. Opening his eyes from the spot he had reclaimed on the bench, he discovered an angry Samantha standing in front of him, hip cocked and arms crossed.

"I don't know what you did, but fix it!" she demanded.

"Sam."

"Don't you Sam me, Richard. I loved her too, and she wouldn't want you to live alone. That woman is the best thing that's happened to all of us in a long, long time. You deserve happiness, Richard. She loves you, isn't that all that matters?"

"I can't do it again, Sam. I can't lose another one."

Sam dropped to her knees on the floor beside him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Richard, Carolyn is one of us. You're not going to lose her."

"We can still die, or have you forgotten that?"

"That would only happen if you weren't there to protect her. And as Brandon's father and surrogate mother, or whatever she is, the two of you need to decide if you're able to do that to him. Together." Sam sighed, "I know you love her, Richard. I'd hate to see you miss out on all that happiness."

* * *

Carolyn stood in the middle of the street, people ignoring her as they went along their day, staring down at the smooth, stained stones beneath her feet. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, lost in her head when a shadow fell over her. "What do you want, Riddick."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"You don't want to talk."

"I was wrong."

Carolyn raised her head. "What changed your mind?"

He shrugged. "A reminder that that was then and this is now."

Carolyn frowned. "And."

"You make me feel alive. And I haven't felt that way in a really long time." He held out his hand and patiently waited to see if she would take it. "Come home with me?"

Without hesitation Carolyn placed her hand in his, just as the bullets began to fly. She screamed as Riddick grabbed her around the waist, making a nose dive behind the fountain in the middle of the square.

"Are you alright?" He demanded running his hands over the parts of her body he could reach.

"No, I'm not alright! Somebody keeps trying to kill me!"

* * *

Carolyn sat on the couch, elbows on knees and head in hands as Riddick leaned against a nearby wall. Sam sat beside her running a hand up and down her back.

"Isn't there any other way?" Sam asked.

John approached the couch, slipping down to his heels. "He wants to use Carolyn to get to Riddick. She's in the line of fire regardless." Reaching out, he laid a hand on Carolyn's arm. "It's your decision. If you can't do it, we'll figure something else out."

Standing up he pulled Sam along with him. "Let's give them some time." He said leading her out of the house.

Riddick moved to sit in the chair next to her, close, but yet still giving her room. She sat back, crossing her arms in front of her, before bringing a nail up to her mouth to chew on.

He leaned forward, mimicking her position from earlier. "I know you've never killed anyone."

She exhaled loudly. "No."

"John and I can teach you. We'll show you how it'll need to be done."

Carolyn held up her hand to stop him. Her face etched in pain. "I get it, I do. I really do. But you have to understand what he did to me. This virus. You're asking me to kill my child."

"He knows that," Riddick interrupted, "He knows that's his stroke of genius, that his mother would never hurt him. But as his father, I'm telling you this has to be done. He's been raised to hate us, been made to think that we only care about ourselves. That we abandoned him without a second thought and as long as he lives, your life will always be in danger and that is unacceptable. I won't lose you, too." He said reaching out for her only to have her jerk back away from him off the couch.

Standing, he approached her slowly, reaching out to her, "Carolyn?"

"Please don't," she whispered. "I'm not me right now and that's not fair to either of us."

He watched as she took the stairs, then listened as she closed the door quietly behind her and collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Running a hand over his head, he left the house unable to listen to her cries.

* * *

It had been weeks since they had decided on a plan, but Brandon simply wasn't biting. Riddick had resorted to grunts and hand gestures to communicate, while the circles under Carolyn's eyes became darker and darker against her pale skin.

"We're putting this to an end tomorrow," Riddick bit out at dinner one night, leaving the other three speechless as he stalked away from the table.

"It's about bloody time," John muttered following in his wake.

Sam watched Carolyn deflate, before excusing herself to go upstairs. With a sigh, she began to clear the table.

* * *

Riddick and Carolyn stood on the front porch, his men waiting for him next to the shuttle John was already on. Carolyn placed a hand over his heart before wrapping an arm around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest.

Riddick wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her small frame with his. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She fisted her hand into the back of his shirt for a moment before turning loose and stepping away. "I'll see you soon."

Nodding, Riddick turned on his heel making it down the stairs before turning back. "What?" she asked as he crowded her, standing chest to chest. Looking in her eyes, he placed his hands on her cheeks before drawing her in for a kiss. Carolyn clung to him as he took his time committing her taste to memory before pulling away and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Without a word, he turned and boarded the shuttle, his men following. Closing the door behind her, Carolyn settled in to wait.

* * *

She was on her second pot of coffee when she heard the gunfire. They needed to have enough guards around the house for it to look believable when Riddick left this morning and all the men that stayed behind had volunteered to do so.

Taking a second cup from the cabinet, she filled it with coffee and sat it on the table across from her. The house shook slightly as both the front and back door blew off their hinges.

A few moments later, a tall man, with beautiful chocolate-brown eyes strode into the kitchen, much like his father. Eyeing her and then the table, he pulled out a chair and sat, before taking a drink of the coffee. Carolyn found the whole thing odd as they studied each other while drinking their coffee.

Draining his cup, Brandon sat it gently on the table, before looking up at the woman in front of him. He could see why his father was enamored of her. "Carolyn, or should I call you Mother?"

Leaning back in her chair, Carolyn gripped her cup. "Carolyn seems a bit formal under the circumstances."

"I agree!" he exclaimed thumping a hand down on the table causing her and the cup to jump. Standing, he stopped beside her chair, "Join me, please. I've been dying to see the inside of this house."

* * *

Entering the living room, Carolyn hung back watching as Brandon circled the room, picking up this memento or that, running fingers over the occasional weapon. "I've been alive for centuries, Mother. I can't die." He said without a glance in her direction.

"We all have our problems, don't we?"

He turned on her in a flash. "You really don't get it do you? We could be Gods. All of us! Even you, our newest member, but instead, the Furyan Holy Trinity has decided to make us cowards. We hide away on our planets doing nothing, simply existing, when we could be ruling!"

Carolyn stretched out her hands, "What's so wrong with this life, Brandon? Your father and the Grimm's should be proud of this world that they've created. It's a safe haven from those people who would want to kill you as a monster instead of celebrate you as a god."

"I shouldn't expect you to understand. You're still so...new." He spat out.

"Do you really think I would have willingly chosen this life? That I would have chosen to relive a five hundred year old man's worst memories?"

"That's where the playing God part comes in!" He shouted in her face "You were going to be the first of a new generation. My generation!"

"What do you mean?"

"Once you were injected with the C24, you just needed a push to become the perfect weapon."

"The virus that you infected me with."

"Yes." He grinned. "It was designed to affect you with the one memory I handpicked. With my mother's memories, you were the perfect weapon to use against my father. Your death would have destroyed him."

Carolyn gasped, "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"He deserved it! He never once came looking for me! He betrayed me; his son, his blood, his family!"

"He thought you were dead! He watched them kill your mother and then take you from her! The Earth Alliance wanted them all dead! They couldn't let what happened at the ARC get out to the public. And what about me? You gave me the memories of your mother, Brandon. You've made _**me**_, your mother!"

"Carolyn?" Riddick's voice suddenly surrounded them, causing Brandon to turn wildly looking for his father, while Carolyn stood her ground, her chest heaving. "Are you okay?"

Brandon turned and faced her, their eyes locking on each other. Carolyn realized in that instant, he was truly mad.

"Don't do this, please don't do this. Not for me." Carolyn begged playing her part.

"Carolyn," he said gently, "I am coming to get you. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you." Carolyn whispered as a tear ran down her cheek and the house fell silent once again.

"Are you a parent, Brandon?" She asked

"No." he replied distractedly as he heard the activity around the house.

"I can tell," she said calmly, trying to keep him talking as she caught sight of Riddick out a nearby window.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded turning to face her once again.

"Sometimes parents have to make sacrifices for the good of their children. All of their children, just not the ones that share their blood."

"Exactly!" he ranted. "Everyone else was always more important to Riddick than his own flesh!"

"No!" Carolyn shouted back, "It's because of their love for you that they made the choices they did."

Riddick caught Carolyn's attention telling her they were ready. She nodded sadly turning her attention back to Brandon, who was now standing with his back to her visibly upset. Approaching him cautiously, she reached a hand up under his arm, pulling him back flush with her chest, laying her head against his back. "Brandon, do you love your mother?"

"Yes," he whispered reaching up to wrap a hand around hers, as she used her free hand to pull a knife from of the back of her pants.

She laced her fingers through his. "And she loves you, too. So very much," she told him tightening her hold on him, as the first explosions went off, rocking the house, before plunging the knife into the base of his neck as her world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Riddick cringed as they pulled her burned and broken body out of the rubble, John helping to straighten out her tangled limbs, the Doctor and Samantha arguing quietly over the top of them about what the effects of three deaths in as many months would have upon her so soon after conversion. He watched as his men carried his son's body out, laying it nearby before someone appeared with a sheet to cover him with.

John clasped his shoulder. "What do you want done with the body?"

Riddick thought for a moment before answering him. "Bury him out back, near the rose garden. After all the trouble he went to to find me it only seems right that he stay, and that way his Mother can visit him."

Nodding, John stepped away as all of his men stepped forward to help.

Looking back down at Carolyn, he was met with her now open eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as his hand rose up to cup her cheek; burnt, dead skin flaking off against his palm.

* * *

Laying a bundle of flowers on the ground, Carolyn sank into the canopy covered swing that was near the rose garden and contemplated the stone monument that had recently been placed to mark Brandon's grave. Totally ostentatious, it was a fitting memorial to the only child of Furyan co-founder Richard B. Riddick and said as much in stone.

It had been over two months since his death, and life was slowly getting back to normal. It had taken her days instead of hours to recover this time and she had a few spectacular looking scars to show for it. Riddick's men had been suitably impressed as it was rare for a Furyan to have any scars. Riddick only paid attention to them at night, when he would gently pull her into his arms; placing wet, hot kisses on them before showing her just how much he didn't care about them.

The remnants of the house were hauled away making room for a new foundation. The old blueprints had been found and other than Carolyn requesting that the house simply be lighter, they had stayed the same.

* * *

He stood under a nearby tree watching her as she slowly swung back and forth, lost in thought. He came up beside her, brushing a finger over her exposed ear, rousing her from her thoughts.

She gave him a soft smile that reflected off his shined eyes. "Richard, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough to admire you sufficiently." He told her.

She laughed, taking his hand as he pulled her to stand. Lacing her arm through his, they walked back to the house, taking the stairs to the second level where she could hear Quinn, who was acting as the foreman. He gave quick nod in their direction before shouting at another man down the hall. Carolyn followed Riddick as they entered a suite of rooms opposite of theirs.

"This is the last set of rooms," Riddick stated walking over to the large picture window that looked out over the back of the house and gardens. "Quinn needs to know how you want them painted, and we've never talked about what we were going to do with them." He continued, inspecting the wood work around the mantle place against the opposite wall.

"Maybe a green or yellow?" She suggested softly.

Riddick looked at her sharply, running his eyes up and down her body. "Really? What were you wanting to use the rooms for?" he asked leaning into her space, nearly nose to nose with her.

"It would make a nice nursery, don't you think?"

She watched his nose flare. "What are you saying, Carolyn?"

"That hopefully you won't be upset if you have more than one son."

Grabbing a handful of hair, Riddick pulled her head back before kissing her deeply. When they came up for air, he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs dragging her body up his as he pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Does this mean you're not upset?" She asked as he buried his face into her neck, raining kisses against her skin.

"How can I be upset? You're giving me the chance to start again. Maybe get it right this time." He breathed against her ear as his hands kneaded her flesh. "As long as you understand that this is it for me. I won't let you get away." Pulling back so that he could look into her eyes that were just beginning to get their shine.

"This is where I belong." She whispered cupping his face with her hands before drawing him in for another kiss.

The end.


End file.
